


Forever and Always

by pyxy_styx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxy_styx/pseuds/pyxy_styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy shit I'm so tired, I haven't slept in like 56 hours and this is really shitty writing and it's also late, and I'm a terrible and shitty person, but I promised so it's not like I could put it off till later and all the rambling I'm doing is annoying. So without further ado my fluffy and smutty (btw I have never written smut before so I'm sorry if it sucks) one-shot just like I promised, yay... but despite my intentions there is a little bit of angst so yeah. Anyway go ahead and read.<br/>Pyxy out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm so tired, I haven't slept in like 56 hours and this is really shitty writing and it's also late, and I'm a terrible and shitty person, but I promised so it's not like I could put it off till later and all the rambling I'm doing is annoying. So without further ado my fluffy and smutty (btw I have never written smut before so I'm sorry if it sucks) one-shot just like I promised, yay... but despite my intentions there is a little bit of angst so yeah. Anyway go ahead and read.  
> Pyxy out.

“Fuck you too! I'm so tired of your shit, so go find someone else who puts up with you!” Eren shouted at me. This was one of our many arguments over the past two weeks, though this one far worse than any of the others. In my mind this was all just a mistake and Eren was just too stubborn to listen. And in Eren’s mind this was all my fault so there was no need to discuss anything.

“How many times to do I have to say that I’m sorry before you’ll believe me?! How many times do I have to say it was an honest mistake before you’ll believe me?!” I screamed back.

“You’re wasting your time if you’re looking for my forgiveness.”

“Goddammit Eren it wasn’t my fault, that was all him! I’m not the one who destroyed it!”

“But it was destroyed regardless! Why does it matter who did it when both of you were there? I’m perfectly capable of blaming both of you.”

“But if you know that he’s the one who did it then why blame me?” I was feeling desperate, Eren needed to listen, I couldn’t handle it if Eren left me again.

“How did you expect me to react after you told me that my mother’s last keepsake was ruined? What did you just expect me to instantly forgive you? Say ‘Oh don’t worry, even though you guys were doing something you had no business doing and completely ruined something precious and irreplaceable I understand’? How can you be that naïve?”

“I’m not naïve Eren, and I’m tired of this. If you want to leave then leave, I won’t stop you.” I said looking down in resignation. I heard the door open then slam shut and flinched. This was all Erwin’s fault yet somehow I was the one paying the price. Neither Erwin nor I would have guessed that us sparring in the living room would result in Eren’s mother’s favorite (only) vase getting broken. Though I guess when you think about it from Eren’s perspective us sparring in the living room was pretty stupid on our part, but Erwin was the one who suggested it and Erwin was the one who ultimately kicked the shelf where said vase was kept. I let out a sigh and made my way upstairs. I collapsed onto Eren and mine’s bed pulling my phone out of my pocket to try and call Eren, not that I thought Eren would pick up, but I would leave a message and once Eren had cooled down some he would listen to it, hopefully.

“You’ve reached the message box for Eren Jaeger, please leave your message at the beep, otherwise pressed one for more options. (Beep)”

“Hey Eren, I know that you don’t want to talk to me right now and I understand that but please come back, I just want to talk, please. I love you, forever and always.” I had to hang up after that or Eren was sure to hear my voice crack from the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. I went to my music player and decided to listen to Eren’s favorite songs. I had them on my phone because Eren was constantly losing his, the idiot. The first song on the playlist was Christina Perri’s Human and it seemed fitting. I let my tears fall as I listened to the song, and the next one and the next one, I lost count of how many played before I finally stopped crying. By the time I was done crying I felt exhausted, I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was one in the morning. When I started paying attention to the music again I was listening to Hozier’s Take Me To Church.

I was determined not to fall asleep until after Eren was safely back at home and in bed next to me, but I feared that wouldn’t happen after tonight. I was hanging on, but just barely when I heard the front door open, I bolted upright and was on my feet and down the stairs in a heartbeat.

“You came back.” Relief washed over me, clearly written all over my face, and when I looked at Eren’s I saw that his eyes were red and puffy.

“Of course I came back. I’m uh, I’m sorry about earlier.”

“God don’t be, just please don’t leave again.” Eren collapsed onto his knees and started crying, I was beside him and pulling him into my arms in a flash.

“God Levi what am I supposed to do? That was the last thing I had of hers.” I figured that it was now or never so I took a deep breath in preparation for what I was about to do.

“Hey come on, everything will be fine, come on let me help you up.” I helped Eren stand and once I was positive he was steady I reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone, selecting a song and placing it on the coffee table.

“Dance with me?” I asked holding my hand out.

“Levi I don’t rea-”

“Please? Just this one.” Eren nodded and grabbed my hand. I held him close and stared swaying back and forth as the opening for the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trqdRIQihdY) played.

 _My face above the water_  
_My feet can't touch the ground_  
_Touch the ground, and it feels like_  
_I can see the sands on the horizon every time (every time)  
You are not around_

 _I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_  
_Wave after wave_  
Wave after wave  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_  
 _And it feels like I'm drowning_  
 _Pulling against the stream_  
 _Pulling against the stream_

I sang in a quiet voice dancing with Eren. We hadn’t done this in forever even though we used to do it at least once a week and I was feeling oddly reminiscent.

 _I wish I could make it easy_  
_Easy to love me_  
_Love me_  
 _But still I reach, to find a way_  
 _I'm stuck here in between_  
 _I'm looking for the right words to say (to say)_

Eren now sung with me, as we slowly dance around the small space that our living room allowed.

 _I'm slowly drifting, drifting away_  
_Wave after wave_  
Wave after wave  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_  
 _And it feels like I'm drowning_  
 _Pulling against the stream_  
 _Pulling against the stream_

As the song ended I stopped dancing, “I’m so so sorry please forgive me.”

“Yes I forgive you.” Eren said still holding me close. I looped my arms around Eren’s neck pulling him down for a long and passionate kiss that was almost desperate in its nature. When we broke away we were both breathless. I let go of Eren and stepped back clearing my throat.

“I’ve been holding onto this for quite some time now, and I figured that under the circumstances now would be the best time to do this.” I said, my palms suddenly feeling clammy. I got down on one knee and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out the small velvet box, taking a deep breath in the process.

“Levi what are you doing?” Eren asked in astonishment.

“I know that I’m not perfect, not by any stretch of the imagination, but I’ll try my damnedest to be perfect for you. So Eren Jaeger would you marry me? Would you be my forever and always?” But Eren didn’t say anything, it was like he was frozen, his muscles tense, his eyes wide, and his lips slightly parted. And I suddenly felt stupid, I left like an absolute idiot. Of course he wouldn’t want to marry me, what was so great about me anyway? I’m not very affectionate, I’m boring, I was just one color and he was a rainbow. Why on earth would a rainbow go to a color it already had?

“If you don-” I started.

“Yes! Yes yes yes a million times yes!” Eren said. And I felt like crying again, but this time from happiness. I took the ring and slid it onto Eren’s ring finger of his left hand. I stood and was pulled into another kiss, which I happily returned. Eren broke the kiss, a little too early for my liking to be quite honest, pulling me over to the couch.

“Levi where did you get this?” Eren asked studying the ring.

“Well it was your mothers.” I said taking Eren's hand and interlacing our fingers.

“What?” Eren said looking at me in shock.

“Well, I told your parents that I was planning on proposing to you a little more than a year ago, but I was saving up for a ring. And one day when you and I were visiting your mother in the hospital shortly before she passed, you had left the room for something, I can’t remember what though. And your mother asked if I was still looking for a ring and I said yes. Anyway, while you were gone, she took her ring off, she told me to cherish you like you would cherish her ring after she was gone.” I let out a soft and rather sad chuckle at the memory. “I was planning on proposing to you the day the vase got broken. That’s why Erwin was at the house in the first place, he was helping me clean and prepare. Then he decided to take a break  and things got out of hand, next thing we know the vase is broken, and you’re coming home and well yeah.”

“Oh Levi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know. But that’s because I didn’t give you a chance to explain huh?” he said pulling me into a hug, I rested my head on his shoulder.

“It’s in the past.” Was my response.

“Still. All of this could have been avoided if I wasn’t so hot-headed.”

“Eren,” I said, pulling away and grabbing his chin so he would look at me, “it’s fine, really it is. Like I said it’s all in the past.”

Eren stood pulling me up with him. Eren pulled me up the stairs with him to our bed room. He sat on the edge of the bed so he was more or less face-to-face with me though I was just a tad bit taller. He looped his arms around my waist pulling me closer until I was standing between his knees. I put my hand on either side of Eren's face and kissed him. It was slow at first but quickly became heated. I removed my hands long enough to push Eren onto his back before I was straddling him. He started tugging on my shirt, and I quickly took the hint pulling my shirt over my head before doing the same to Eren. I nipped at Eren’s bottom lip asking for entrance which he happily gave me, once given access to Eren’s mouth I explored every delectable inch of his mouth with my tongue, not that i hadnt done this a hundred times before,but this one felt different somehow. I started undoing Eren’s belt without breaking our kiss, I threw it somewhere out of sight as I unbuttoned Eren’s pants. Soon we were both completely naked and I was on my back with my legs wrapped securely around Eren's waist. Eren was leaning over me with both of his hands on either side of my head and he was giving my neck a fair amount of attention.

“Eren, Eren please come on. Hurry up.” I whined getting impatient with him. He let out a chuckle and nuzzled my neck in response.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” he said teasingly.

“God you’re being an ass, please, please, pleeeeease. I’m not going to say it again though.”

“Fine.” He said sitting up on his knees and reaching over to the bedside table he opened the top drawer pulling out the bottle of lube. I watched as he coated three of his fingers and tossed the bottle somewhere on the bed. He positioned one finger at my entrance and I was squirming from anticipation. I let out a high whine in the back of my throat as he slid his first finger in slowly moving it around loosening me up before he slid his second finger in. He started to scissor me but I was becoming even more impatient than before, I rut my hips down onto his hand and let out a pant.

“Fuck can you go any slower?” and because he was Eren and loved being a pain he removed his hand altogether.

“Well now that you mention it.”

“I’m sorry, please.” I was being a baby but I didn’t even care, this was the only time I would ever beg and he knew it which is why liked teasing me so much. He slid all three fingers in this time and I tossed my head back. He kept making these beckoning motions and eventually hit that bundle of nerves and my back arched off the bed. “Fuck yes.” I breathlessly moaned out.

He removed his hand again and lathered more lube onto his swollen erection. He positioned himself and my entrance and pushed in, stopping every now and then to let me adjust to his size. Once he was fully in I waited a moment before moving my hips some, signaling for him to keep going. He started off slow but quickly picked up the pace, driving mercilessly into me. He changed the angle of his hips ever so slightly and once again hit that bundle of nerves. I let out a shout, clutching the sheets on the bed. He hit that one spot over and over again, until it was driving me crazy. I tossed my head back and forth repeating his name like a mantra, like it was the only word I knew. Out of the two of us I was the usually the most vocal, so while I was, not screaming per se I was pretty loud while Eren being the shit face that he is only let out small moans and pants every so often. I pulled him down for a hungry kiss which he returned with just as much fervor, swallowing any sounds I made. Eren thrust in particularly hard and hit my prostrate head on causing me to climax right then without any warning shooting thick lines of white cum onto our heaving chests, I clenched around him gasping into the heated kiss, him going over the edge shortly after me cumming deep inside me with a shout. He slowly slid out of me and laid next to me pulling me into him. I snuggled into his chest and soon drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." Eren murmured into my hair.

"I love you too."

~

I awoke the next morning sticky and slightly sore, but the most annoying thing was that I was cold. I opened my eyes to find that the bed was empty aside from me. I sat up wincing and looking around the room.

“Eren?” I called, but there was no answer. When I didn’t see him and he didn’t answer I got up, put a shirt that was way too big for me on and went in search of my missing bo- fiancé. We were engaged now and I let a small smile creep onto my face at that fact. When I stepped into the hallway the smell of food hit me, I figured Eren was in the kitchen so that’s where I decided to check first. Walking into the kitchen I saw Eren standing over the stove wearing the apron I got him a few years back (not that he every uses it because the little shit never cooks anyway).

“Hey you’re up.”

“No shit Sherlock.” I said.

“Fuck you Watson.” He said with a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

“Can you set the table please?”

“Yeah, sure.”

By the time the table was set breakfast was ready. The two of us sat down eating in a comfortable silence. Once done with breakfast I cleaned the kitchen while Eren did… something, I wasn’t actually sure where he was right now but it didn’t really matter, he sucks when it comes to cleaning. After I was done with the kitchen I went into the living room and sat on the couch turning the TV on in the process. A few minutes later Eren came over sitting next to me. He draped his arm over the back of the couch and I scooted over burrowing into his side. We stayed like that for maybe half an hour watching a show that I think was called House. It was pretty funny, I liked House’s character.

“Hey Levi.”

“Hmm?”

“They say that love is forever.” He quietly sang, I turned my head to look at him letting a small smile make its way onto my face at his cheesy gesture, one that he hasn’t done in months. It’s actually how we first met. I was in a bookstore at the local mall browsing for a book that I had to read for my English lit. class and he was singing this song. I hadn’t really thought about what I was doing and before I knew it I was singing it with him. He gave me the biggest smile you could imagine his already bright eyes lighting up even more and asked me for my name. I told him and we ended up walking around the mall together for hours. He asked if we could hang out again sometime and I said yes, that was how our relationship started. And that was his thing, whenever he was feeling particularly affectionate or sappy he would sing to me.

“Your forever is all that I need.” I sang back.

“So you really want me to be your forever and always huh?” he asked looking down at the ring on his finger.

“Of course.” I said immediately, “Because I'll love you, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this sucks and I hate it and I'm sorry for all my bullshit right now, I'm just going to go eat my feelings. For those of you reading TMoL the next chapter will be out tomorrow. Bye...


End file.
